looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 9/15/19 - 9/21/19
NEW LOONEY TUNES *9/16/19 - 10am - Ear! We! Go!/Hare Band/Bugs In The Petting Zoo/Hawaiian Ice *9/16/19 - 10:30am - Quiet The Undertaking/Bugs Bunny?/Wet Feet/There's A Soccer Born Every Minute *9/17/19 - 10am - Pork Lift/Thes In The City/Elmer's Fuddge/Angelo The Mighty Flea *9/17/19 - 10:30am - Gorky Pork/Hard Hat Hare/Porky's Duck-livery Service/The Wabbit Who Would Be King *9/18/19 - 10am - Pigmallian/Bugs the Gladiator/A Duck in the Penthouse/Tour De Bugs *9/18/19 - 10:30am - Knight and Duck/The Color of Bunny/Sam and the Bullet Train/Swine Dining *9/19/19 - 10am - Love Is in the Hare/Valentine's Dayffy/Bigs Bunny/Wahder, Wahder, Everywhere *9/19/19 - 10:30am - Porky the Disorderly/Game, Set, Wabbit/Lucky Duck/Free Range Foghorn LOONEY TUNES *9/15/19 - 10am - Upswept Hare/Rabbit Transit/Devil May Hare/Buccaneer Bunny/14 Carrot Rabbit/A Pest In The House/Weasel While You Work/Little Boy Boo/Shot and Bothered/Zip 'N Snort/Hop, Look And Listen/Slap Hoppy Mouse/Shishkabugs *9/15/19 - 6pm - Beep Prepared/The Unexpected Pest/Fish And Slips/The Jet Cage/Wet Hare/Rabbit Seasoning/Spaced Out Bunny/Daffy Flies North/Boobs in the Woods/Quack Shot/Yolks on You/Fox-Terror/Henhouse Henery *9/15/19 - 1am - You Were Never Duckier/Design For Leaving/Plop Goes The Weasel/Pests For Guests/Crowing Pains/Go Fly A Kit/Rabbit Hood/Half-Fare Hare/Superior Duck/Plop Goes the Weasel/Feather Dusted/Touche and Go/Slick Chick *9/16/19 - 10am - The Last Hungry Cat/My Bunny Lies Over The Sea/The Million Hare/Rabbit Of Seville/Apes Of Wrath/Dumb Patrol/Don't Axe Me/Carrotblanca/Bugs and Thugs/Sock A Doodle Do/Feline Frame-up/Trap Happy Porky/Ready Woolen and Able *9/16/19 - 6pm - Often An Orphan/Corn On The Cop/Hip Hip-hurry!/War And Pieces/A Kiddie's Kitty/Bell Hoppy/Birds Of A Father/Fowl Weather/Honey's Money/Hawaiian Aye Aye/Hot Cross Bunny/Duck! Rabbit, Duck!/Hare Brush *9/16/19 - 1am - Soup Or Sonic/Mouse And Garden/Tweetie Pie/Dog Pounded/Big Top Bunny/Robot Rabbit/Barbary-Coast Bunny/The Up-standing Sitter/Boston Quackie/Dixie Fryer/Robin Hood Daffy/Mother Was A Rooster/All Fowled Up *9/17/19 - 10am - Beep Prepared/The Unexpected Pest/Fish And Slips/The Jet Cage/Wet Hare/Rabbit Seasoning/Spaced Out Bunny/Daffy Flies North/Boobs in the Woods/Quack Shot/Yolks on You/Fox-Terror/Henhouse Henery *9/17/19 - 6pm - You Were Never Duckier/Design For Leaving/Plop Goes The Weasel/Pests For Guests/Crowing Pains/Go Fly A Kit/Rabbit Hood/Half-Fare Hare/Superior Duck/Plop Goes the Weasel/Feather Dusted/Touche and Go/Slick Chick *9/17/19 - 1am - Hot-rod And Reel!/Foxy By Proxy/Box Office Bunny/Canned Feud/Claws In The Lease/Too Hop To Handle/A Street Cat Named Sylvester/Bonanza Bunny/Hare Remover/A Witch's Tangled Hare/Drip-Along Daffy/Baby Buggy Bunny/Gopher Broke *9/18/19 - 10am - Often An Orphan/Corn On The Cop/Hip Hip-hurry!/War And Pieces/A Kiddie's Kitty/Bell Hoppy/Birds Of A Father/Fowl Weather/Honey's Money/Hawaiian Aye Aye/Hot Cross Bunny/Duck! Rabbit, Duck!/Hare Brush *9/18/19 - 6pm - Soup Or Sonic/Mouse And Garden/Tweetie Pie/Dog Pounded/Big Top Bunny/Robot Rabbit/Barbary-Coast Bunny/The Up-standing Sitter/Boston Quackie/Dixie Fryer/Robin Hood Daffy/Mother Was A Rooster/All Fowled Up *9/18/19 - 1am - Stop! Look! And Hasten!/Daffy's Inn Trouble/Don't Give Up The Sheep/The Windblown Hare/Stupor Duck/The Cat's Paw/Tree Cornered Tree/Compressed Hare/Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers/High and the Flighty/Feather Bluster/Ham in a Role, A *9/19/19 - 10am - You Were Never Duckier/Design For Leaving/Plop Goes The Weasel/Pests For Guests/Crowing Pains/Go Fly A Kit/Rabbit Hood/Half-Fare Hare/Superior Duck/Plop Goes the Weasel/Feather Dusted/Touche and Go/Slick Chick *9/19/19 - 6pm - Hot-rod And Reel!/Foxy By Proxy/Box Office Bunny/Canned Feud/Claws In The Lease/Too Hop To Handle/A Street Cat Named Sylvester/Bonanza Bunny/Hare Remover/A Witch's Tangled Hare/Drip-Along Daffy/Baby Buggy Bunny/Gopher Broke *9/19/19 - 1am - Fool Coverage/A Pizza Tweety-pie/No Parking Hare/Ant Pasted/Leghorn Swoggled/A Fractured Leghorn/Bill Of Hare/Heaven Scent/Zipping Along/Guided Muscle/Hyde and Go Tweet/Lighter Than Hare/All A Bir-r-r-d *9/20/19 - 10am - Soup Or Sonic/Mouse And Garden/Tweetie Pie/Dog Pounded/Big Top Bunny/Robot Rabbit/Barbary-Coast Bunny/The Up-standing Sitter/Boston Quackie/Dixie Fryer/Robin Hood Daffy/Mother Was A Rooster/All Fowled Up *9/20/19 - 6pm - Stop! Look! And Hasten!/Daffy's Inn Trouble/Don't Give Up The Sheep/The Windblown Hare/Stupor Duck/The Cat's Paw/Tree Cornered Tree/Compressed Hare/Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers/High and the Flighty/Feather Bluster/Ham in a Role, A *9/20/19 - 1am - Falling Hare/Portrait Of The Artist As A Young Bunny/Hare-less Wolf/Bugs And Thugs/This Is A Life/Super Rabbit/Raw! Raw! Rooster!/Strangled Eggs/Yankee Doodle Daffy/Room and Bird/Stooge For a Mouse/Baton Bunny/Hare Trimmed *9/21/19 - 10am - Hot-rod And Reel!/Foxy By Proxy/Box Office Bunny/Canned Feud/Claws In The Lease/Too Hop To Handle/A Street Cat Named Sylvester/Bonanza Bunny/Hare Remover/A Witch's Tangled Hare/Drip-Along Daffy/Baby Buggy Bunny/Gopher Broke *9/21/19 - 6pm - Fool Coverage/A Pizza Tweety-pie/No Parking Hare/Ant Pasted/Leghorn Swoggled/A Fractured Leghorn/Bill Of Hare/Heaven Scent/Zipping Along/Guided Muscle/Hyde and Go Tweet/Lighter Than Hare/All A Bir-r-r-d *9/21/19 - 1am - Upswept Hare/Rabbit Transit/Devil May Hare/Buccaneer Bunny/14 Carrot Rabbit/A Pest In The House/Weasel While You Work/Little Boy Boo/Shot and Bothered/Zip 'N Snort/Hop, Look And Listen/Slap Hoppy Mouse/Shishkabugs BABY LOONEY TUNES *9/15/19 - 3am - Flush Hour/Paws and Feathers *9/15/19 - 3:30am - Sandman Is Coming, The/Ten Loonies in a Bed *9/16/19 - 3am - All Washed Up/My Bunny Lies Over the Ocean *9/16/19 - 3:30am - Tea & Basketball/Down by the Cage *9/17/19 - 3am - Band Together/Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Baby Martian Gone *9/17/19 - 3:30am - Harder They Fall, The/Hare Hid Under the Fountain *9/18/19 - 3am - Mr. McStuffles/Twinkle, Baby Looney Star *9/18/19 - 3:30am - Hair Cut-Ups/Does Your Tongue Hang Low *9/19/19 - 3am - Daffy Did It!/Foghorn's Talkin' in the Barnyard *9/19/19 - 3:30am - New Cat in Town/Baby Bunny *9/20/19 - 3am - For Whom the Toll Calls/John Jacob Jongle Elmer Fudd *9/20/19 - 3:30am - Who Said That?/Paws and Feathers *9/21/19 - 3am - Flower Power/Looney Tunes Zoo *9/21/19 - 3:30am - Flush Hour/Paws and Feathers NEW LOONEY TUNES *9/15/19 - 9:30am - One Carroter In Search Of An Artist/Duck Days Of Summer, The/Etiquette Shmetiquette/Daffy in the Science Museum *9/16/19 - 9:30am - The Wedding Quacksher/The Food Notwork/A Duck in the Aquarium/The Breezehammer *9/16/19 - 9pm - King Nutininkommen/Greenhouse Gasbag/Abracawabbit/Ponce De Calzone *9/16/19 - 9:30pm - For The Love Of Fraud/Not So Special Delivery/One Carroter In Search Of An Artist/Duck Days Of Summer, The *9/17/19 - 9:30am - Cyrano De Bugs/Point Duck Percent/Sir Littlechin and the Kraken/Crouching Porky, Hidden Daffy *9/17/19 - 9pm - Etiquette Shmetiquette/Daffy in the Science Museum/Tad the Bachelor/Affaire Du Jour *9/17/19 - 9:30pm - Top Bugs/Slugsmoby/The Wedding Quacksher/The Food Notwork *9/18/19 - 9:30am - For The Love Of Fraud/Not So Special Delivery/One Carroter In Search Of An Artist/Duck Days Of Summer, The *9/18/19 - 9pm - A Duck in the Aquarium/The Breezehammer/Quantum Sheep/Houston, We Have a Duck Problem *9/18/19 - 9:30pm - 10-4 Good Bunny/Gold Medal Wabbit/Cyrano De Bugs/Point Duck Percent *9/19/19 - 9:30am - Top Bugs/Slugsmoby/The Wedding Quacksher/The Food Notwork *9/19/19 - 9pm - Top Bugs/Slugsmoby/The Wedding Quacksher/The Food Notwork *9/19/19 - 9:30pm - Abracawabbit/Ponce De Calzone/For The Love Of Fraud/Not So Special Delivery *9/20/19 - 9:30am - 10-4 Good Bunny/Gold Medal Wabbit/Cyrano De Bugs/Point Duck Percent *9/20/19 - 9pm - One Carroter In Search Of An Artist/Duck Days Of Summer, The/Etiquette Shmetiquette/Daffy in the Science Museum *9/20/19 - 9:30pm - Tad the Bachelor/Affaire Du Jour/Top Bugs/Slugsmoby *9/21/19 - 9:30am - Abracawabbit/Ponce De Calzone/For The Love Of Fraud/Not So Special Delivery NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker